Code Booster
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Summary inside- Relationships: JxA, UxY, AxK. Rated T to be safe and mild language in later chapters.


**Code Booster**

Summery: This happens after episode 67 in Code Lyoko and episode 2 in Dragon Booster. Artha or better know as the Dragon Booster is having trouble beating Word Pain in stopping the Dragon Human War. At Kadic for once everything is quiet; nothing is blowing up, no one is trying to kill the Lyoko Warriors, the school is in one piece. Jeremy and the others decide to do a bit of recon in Sector 5. Everything is going too well until a mysterious program activates during the transfer of Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. Jeremy and Aelita go in after them so now the five Lyoko warriors need to find a way home in this strange universe where there are dragons.

I do not own Dragon Booster or Code Lyoko; this is made for entertainment purposes only!

There will be some use of Darnassian in this chapter the translation is at the end of the page. R&R or I will send Wrathe Dragons after you!

Chapter 1: Code Booster?

Everything is nice and calm at Kadic Academy. The Lyoko warriors including Jeremy who was dragged by his pink haired girlfriend Aelita are in the quad enjoying their Saturday. Odd who wears purple and put his hair up in a spike with a purple spot in the middle looked shocked when he saw Aelita and another blond boy with her," amazing princess! You actually were able to get Einstein out of his room? How is that even possible?" He pretends to faint at the sight.

The girl with short black hair rolled her eyes at Odd. She was wearing all black clothing and was clearly Japanese," very impressive Aelita! How did you manage to coax him out? 

The last boy stood up wearing all dark green with brown hair walked over to Jeremy." I am betting you Yumi that it was along the lines of. Jeremy! If you don't get out of your room in the next five seconds I am coming in there and disconnecting you computer!" The four teens laughed for a bit with Jeremy clearly not happy.

Aelita stopped laughing and grabbed Jeremy's hand making him blush," no it was, Jeremy the others are being attacked by Xana hurry! They may be in danger!"

Jeremy stopped blushing and readjusted his glasses," that was not funny!"

"But it worked we finally got you out into the sunshine after a week of being cooped up in your room!"

"Still… Well since you were joking about the Xana attack do you want to go and get some data from sector 5?"

Odd instantly perked up upon hearing this," I'm game! Why didn't you ask earlier?"

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and they both nodded. The five friends take off to the park and soon stop in a clearing and open a manhole. At the base of the ladder there were two scooters and three skateboards. Aelita and Jeremy got onto the scooters while Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi got on the skateboards. After a few tricks from Ulrich and Odd the group arrives at another ladder and they climb up it. As soon as they run in Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi grabs a rope that is hanging from the ceiling with Odd and Ulrich following them. Once all five were on the ground Jeremy hit the down button and punched in the code 98563 and got out putting his bag against the wall by the elevator.

"Aelita mind staying here for a bit? I would like you to see a program first." Jeremy asked while walking over to the computer.

"Sure, I don't mind." Aelita also walked out of the elevator and walked over to the computer. With the two of them out Odd hit the down button that sent them to the scanner room.

After reaching a room with 3 tube like objects that formed a triangle Yumi looked up and asked Jeremy," Where are we going?" Knowing her friend upstairs could hear her.

"Get into a scanner then I'm sending you to the mountain sector to take a nice big white stretch limo. Aelita will join you closer to the edge." He prepared the transfer program that would send his friends over to a virtual universe called Lyoko. The three teens each got into an empty scanner and waited. While selecting the cards that represent Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, Jeremy spoke," Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Virt-"

Aelita started to look worried and turned to Jeremy," please tell me that is the new program you set up!"

Jeremy sat back into his chair," Code Booster? No… Mine was to make the return trips easier on everyone."

Yumi landed on something soft and looked around," Hmm… soft landing and the mountain sector that makes no sense, this doesn't even look like Lyoko!"

Odd was barely able to make out," Yumi… Get… Off… Of… Me…"

Ulrich was also having a hard time talking," please Yumi!"

Yumi looked down and yelped quickly getting off her friends. She saw a purple cat and a yellow samurai with twin blades on his back. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a red body suit with shoulder pads and when she put her hands near her back she could summon two metal fans. "Where are we and why are we in our Lyoko outfits with our powers and weapons?"

Odd just laid their while Ulrich moved and looked up," don't ask me, but it looks like we are on earth!" He looks up and yelled," Jeremy where are we?"

Ulrich looked down at his good buddy," I don't think he can hear us…"

Yumi looked around some more," great…."

Jeremy starts the delayed virtualization timer and grabs his bag on his way to the elevator," come on Aelita we need to go help Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi they may be in trouble!"

Aelita nods and joins Jeremy in the elevator. She hits the down button when the elevator opens up again the two each get into a scanner. Just as the countdown hit zero Aelita smiled," I finally get to see you on Lyoko outfit and all!"

Jeremy chuckled weakly as the scanner doors close," yeah…" The mysterious program ran again sending the two Lyoko warriors to where Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are. Odd being his lazy self never moved so when Aelita and Jeremy were virtualized Jeremy landed on Odd's back and Aelita landed on both boy's backs.

At the same time Jeremy and Odd yelled," get off of us Aelita!" The elf jumped off the purple cat and a boy with silver and blue armor who had a sword strapped to his side and a shield on his back.

Ulrich looked at Aelita," who is the new kid? Did Jeremy chicken out again?

The armored boy stood up and then looked down at himself," very funny Stern and wow…"

Odd burst out laughing," where is our geeky looking friend who does in fact look dumber than me?

The armored boy took off his helmet, which was very light to his surprise. Everyone's mouth dropped wide open. Aelita and Yumi looked to each other then rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things.

After awhile Odd was able to talk again," Jeremy… Is… is that you?"

Aelita looked to Jeremy then to Ulrich," you said that he looked even stupider than Odd!"

Ulrich stood their shocked," he was then but now…"

Jeremy was the one laughing this time," yeah, Odd is now once again the stupidest looking one of the group!"

Aelita saw some dust forming in the distance," everyone get by me! I think we are going to have some visitors soon!" The group listened and got by Aelita who then made a stone dome around her friends leaving tiny holes to let air in and out. After that stunt she sat down.

Lance is watching Artha and Kitt's race through his binoculars when he spots the dome that Aelita made," Parm! Parm! Look at this! You need to see it!" He continues to pulls on Parm's shirt.

Parm gives in," what is it now Lance?" He takes the binoculars and looks through it and instantly becomes worried," oh my! Oh my! We need to call Artha and Kitt!" Parm hands the binoculars back to Lance and calls Artha and Kitt.

Artha brings up a screen that is connected to his saddle that rests on his quadruped red and blue dragon called Beau. "What is it Parm?" Soon after that a pure red biped dragon came up to Artha. His rider was Kitt Won and she is friend with Artha her dragon is called Wyldfy.

Parm spoke once he saw that both of them on the screen," Artha! Kitt! Lance saw a foreign object on the track ahead of you! He also mentioned that there are five kids inside of it!"

Behind the Penn racing crew was Moordryd Paynn who was riding on a quadruped purple dragon called Decepshun when a screen popped up and showed his father Word Paynn," yes father?"

Word Paynn spoke to his son," Moordryd my scanners are picking up on high concentration of gold draconium that resides in five humans. I want you to Cain and get all of them and bring them to me at once!"

"Yes father…" With that Moordryd severed the connection and called Cain. "Cain get ready we have a job to do!" "Ok Moordryd but what about the race?" "Forget about it! My father wants something off the track that is ahead of us! He said it was in five humans!" "Yes Moordryd…" Cain severed the connection and got ready. Back on Beau another screen popped up," Mortis is something wrong?" "Yes Artha. My screens are picking up a high concentration of gold draconium and it is not coming from you and Beau!" "Ok then lets go Kitt what are we retrieving?" "Five kids." The two rush off the track and Artha was about to transform into Dragon Booster but then he stopped," five kids?" He then transformed into Dragon Booster. "Yes Artha and Kitt. The readings are not 100% gold. One is gold and blue, the second is gold and green, the third is gold and white, the fourth is gold and red, and the last is gold and purple. If Word convinces the kids to join him the Dragon human war is unavoidable!" At the same time Dragon Booster and Kitt yelled," we are on it Mortis!" Kitt turned to Dragon Booster," you have a plan stable boy?" Artha or the Dragon Booster shrugged," nope! I'm winging it right now!" Kitt rolled her eyes," love the plan stable boy!" Artha shrugged," Let's go Beau!" The two took off to the stone dome. Kitt follows Artha soon arriving at the stone dome with Lance and Parm behind him. Unfortunately the Dragon Eye crew was also on scene. Moordryd spots the Dragon Booster and his friends and pretends to be scared," oh no it is the Dragon Bo-Bo and the stable brats! Why not you go home before someone gets hurt." Artha took out his Jack-stick and prepared to fight, Kitt did the same thing," tough talk, so why not you just go back home Paynn! We already know how this is going to end!" He turns to his friends," see if you can get the kids out of that dome and then get them to the stables!" Meanwhile Aelita picked up the arguing outside," guys someone is near us and I think that they are going to fight over us. I can make a hole and we can crawl out possibly escaping. I don't know if I can maintain this form much longer so choose quickly!" Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were already leaning against the edge passed out in some new gear that resembles Artha's racing gear but color corresponding. Yumi's was like Kitt's but darker. Their was a gauntlet also appeared on each of their wrists also color corresponding the slot was the Eye of Xana. Ulrich was green, Yumi's was dark red and Odd's was purple. Jeremy was on his hands and knees his armor flickering," do it Aelita." Then he passed out, his clothing a bit darker than Artha's with the gauntlet the same shade. Kitt stood by Dragon Booster and kept the Dragon Eye crew at bay. Parm and Lance were at the dome trying to figure a way inside when Lance points out the opening. "There it is Parm!" He crawls inside and dragged Aelita out who was wearing the same exact clothing as Kitt except pink and white and without the star. Lance yelled at Parm," Parm have Kitt mag her! I need to get the other four!" "Ok Lance. Kitt how many more can Wyldfy mag?" Kitt pushed the last Dragon Eye crew member off of her and ran over to Parm," two more why?" Parm dragged Yumi out and laid her next to Aelita," because Lance can only take one. I can take two and that leaves the two girls. All of them are unconscious and they don't have dragons!" Artha yelled," get them out of here I can finish cleaning up over here! Ready to go Beau?" Beau nodded and the two charged the remaining crew members.

Lance finished dragging Odd out and told Parm," I can take the kid in purple. Mag us Fracshun"

Parm had Cyrano mag Ulrich and Jeremy," ok lets go!" He takes off back to the stables with Lance following him.

Kitt had Wyldfy mag on Aelita and Yumi and soon caught up with Parm and Lance," thanks for waiting guys!"

Parm shrugged," I wanted to get them out of their before Moordryd figured out what was happening!"

Artha put his Jack-stick away and turned to go back to the stables calling Kitt," did you get the kids?"

Kitt rolled her eyes at Artha's comment," yeah we have them all and we are in the elevator on our way to Mortis! Mind gracing us with your presence?"

"Good I'm on my way back, I just finished sending all the babies running back to daddy."

"Nice Artha… mind hurrying up we are waiting for you." Kitt severed the connection dismounted Wyldfy and took Yumi and Aelita and gently put them against the wall."

Parm did the same with Jeremy and Ulrich while Lance helped Odd. The Lyoko warriors were still unconscious. Artha arrived a few minutes later," were we too late to save them?"

Mortis walked over to the two groups," no Artha. But whatever allowed them to make that dome wiped them out. But they are strange…"

"Strange how? Strange like Lance actually though of a good plan strange or like strange strange."

Lance yelled," I heard that!"

"I know that little bro! I was just messing with you! So what is it Mortis?"

"It is strange that when they were in the dome they gave off the draconium readings but now there appears to be no signature. The only signal I'm getting is from their gauntlets and from you and Beau of course."

Artha looked to Beau and then put his hand over his gauntlet," like mine?"

"Yes exactly like yours everyone take a look at this." Mortis pulls down four screens one had only Kitt, Artha, Lance, and Parm. The second one had Artha and Beau in their hero mode. The third one had Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd on it. The fourth one had them in their hero outfits. "Look at the two screens that has everyone in the normal mode. See how Kitt has red draconium in her blood, Parm has green, Lance has blue and Artha has gold. Now look at the new kid's blood, there is none in it. When we compare your armor and their armor signatures they are almost exactly the same as your except theirs has a tint of X draconium."

Kitt tilted her head," I see it…. Now where did you get all of this stuff?"

Mortis ignored her and continued on," I don't know what it means at the moment or how it is."

Artha turned his head and looked at the Lyoko warriors," well why not we ask them? It looks like they are coming around."

Jeremy shook his head and looked around at his surroundings quickly finding Aelita. Yumi rubbed the back of her head and looked around for Ulrich who was sitting next to her. Odd turned his head and looked at his friends nodding at the fact that no one seems to be hurt. Aelita saw the new people and struggled to get up. The others just realized that there was others here and also stood up and got into a fighting stance. Jeremy was the last to get up and would have fallen back down if it were not for Aelita who was keeping him up. He was clearly exhausted and was barely able to make out," who... Who are you? What do you want with us? Are you working with Xana?"

"If you wanted to capture us then you win Xana." Aelita glared at the new people while keeping Jeremy standing.

Odd was near by and just was barely able to get over to his friends standing in front of Aelita and Jeremy who seemed to be the weakest," well we have news for you Xana if we go down, we go down fighting!"

Yumi and Ulrich were leaning on each other to remain standing and at the same time they yelled," we will fight you till the end Xana. We would rather die than become slaves to you!"

The Penn racing team looked at each other confused then turned to Mortis. He slowly walked to the on edge teens that were about to collapse at any time. His eyes go to Aelita and starts to talk in elven figuring she would know it," Vaeri mor pyrn o eidaes sais hi baesia shael o tal ser iar."

Aelita looked up in shock when she heard those words and responded," O cyrn Aelael? Cyrn por o cyrn sar Ai elilai caern air?"

"Tia ol tor air shar taelia ei jhelia ker, vaeri, vaeri mor pyrn eil shit al sar tysi."

"Or shori oli sher shai eisi o eil shaesi eisi shi?"

Both the Penn racing team and the Lyoko Warriors were silent and in shock at the conversation that was going on.

"Pandryl toria, tia aelael volaer Ai mendraer shi tylolia sor tylaesarol ail tystyl."

"Or eilol oli sher o mor calael's syr ti cyrn o curn jhalendri."

"Ai cyrn air shaelari Ai esi ei pandryl vor, olio s si jhar olaer ail thas. Sor air si eilol jhalendri os si pandryl eil si pandryl shyraes. Ai shor saes eir os o cyrn sai mael theliaaelyl sai shaesi si pandryl shor vaeryl. Shi, Sheileis, Teisalai, eil Thalel cali vaeraelaer sor tylaesarol eil cali byr myjael. Eisae eil si oraes pai byr cyrn os sor or."

Aelita nods," you guys can sit down now they are friends."

Jeremy turned to her," are you sure?"

Aelita nods reassuringly," they are trustworthy. Sal o."

Odd sits down having faith in Aelita," what were you guys saying?"

Ulrich sat down also," I know that isn't French, Japanese, Italian, or Spanish. What language was that?"

Aelita smiled weakly then winced in pain," all will be revealed in time Ulrich." While helping Jeremy sit down, Yumi sat down without a word but clearly trying to hold back the pain she was feeling.

Mortis walked back to the racing team. Kitt turned to Mortis," how did you get them to calm down?"

"I will tell you later"

Kitt sighed and walked slowly to the teens," do not worry we will not hurt you, we found you all passed out inside that stone dome with the Dragon Eye's near by. When they are near they are usually after something, which is not good."

Mortis slams his staff into the ground but talks in a calm voice," they are not hurt, it is their lack of draconium in their blood, it is slowly killing them. So we need to find them a dragon quickly! I have a few special ones but they could be the wrong dragons for them." He slams his staff into the ground again, a wall opens up to reveal five dragons, three were quadruped like Beau and the other two were biped like Wyldfy.

Artha turned to Mortis," more black and gold dragons of legend?"

Mortis shook his head," no Beau is the Black and Gold dragon of legend, but their was another prophecy that was given to me depicting that their were six gold dragons instead of only one."

The five dragons walked over to the Lyoko warriors a green and gold biped dragon stopped in front of Ulrich. A red and gold biped dragon stopped in front of Yumi. A white and gold quadruped dragon stopped in front of Aelita. Another quadruped dragon only blue and gold stopped in front of Jeremy. The last dragon also a quadruped gold and purple stopped in front of Odd. Each one of the warriors shakily got up and slowly walked to the dragons. Unsure of what to do the warriors placed their hands on the dragon in front of them heads'. Both the dragons and the warriors started to glow yellow. The Penn racing team had to shield their eyes. After the glow stopped the dragons had a golden eye of Xana on their heads and a gold eye of Xana pendent appeared around each of the Lyoko warriors necks.

Mortis turned to the screen with the Lyoko warriors on it. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was showing that gold draconium was flowing through all of the warriors," good. My theory was right."

Mordread was grumbling on his dragon his entire crew following him," what is so important about those stupid kids?" He had a flashback to when he was talking with his father.

"Mordread do you have those kids?"

Shaking his head he responded, "No, buy why do we need them?"

"Because they had no draconium in their bones."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know my son. But if they absorbed the draconium from one of my Wrathe dragons."

"They would become pure black draconium humans?"

"Exactly my boy. With them on my side I could use them to take down the Dragon Booster and his dragon."

"Then you could start another Dragon Human War?"

"Yes Mordread. Now go and get me those kids!"

"Yes father."

Back to the present Mordread got off of his dragon and turned to his crew," I know Artha Penn and the gold dragon of legend are friends so those kids must be here. We are not leaving till I have all five of them. Do I make my self clear?" There were mumbled agreements between the crew members.

One of Mortis' screens beeped and came down," oh no.."

Artha spun around," oh no?"

"Word really want these kids, he sent Mordread and his entire crew after them."

Parm quickly ran some calculations," we have a five percent of not loosing this battle even with Dragon Booster."

Odd stands up a bit stronger than before," well then… If they want us they can come and get us."

Kit turns to Odd," No! You are still weak. You could barely get up and stay standing let alone fight!"

Yumi and Ulrich also stand up," we have fought a crazy AI and we are Lyoko warriors. If someone can or will risk there live to save us then we fight with them!"

Kitt looks at them like they are crazy," but…. But…"

Jeremy and Aelita also stand by their friends," we will not sit down while others are fighting for us."

Mortis walks away," very well then you should all go upstairs, the crew will be here in a few minutes."

Artha nods and removes his amulet and puts it into his gauntlet," Release the Dragon!" Artha is instantly transformed into the Dragon Booster. Beau changes from red and blue to gold and black and becomes the Dragon of Legend.

The Lyoko warriors nod to each other and they take their amulets and repeats what Artha does," Tydi Shyraes(A/N: Translates to Code Booster) They each got armor that resembles Artha's except color coordinated and their helmets had the visors down.

All of the dragons maged on their riders and made their way to the elevator and took it up. Soon the two groups split up, the Lyoko warriors hid and prepared an ambush.

Mordread chuckled," oh look it is the Dragon Bo-Bo and the stable brats! Where are the kids?"

Lance shrugged and walked over to the edge and pointed down," I think they jumped over the edge."

Mordread got agitated and yelled," Dragon Eyes! Attack!"

At that same moment the Lyoko warriors jumped from their hiding spots. The Dragon Eye crew started to get envious. Mordread just looked at them while they formed a line. Yumi drew her fans, Ulrich his swords, Jeremy took out his shield and sword, Odd got ready to fire and Aelita summoned her energy fields. (A/N: Even though they have the same armor as Artha they still keep the powers.)

Mordread raised his eyebrows," and who might you freaks be?"

Jeremy smiled," your downfall. Lets go guys!"

AN: For those who are wondering this is the conversation between Aelita and Mortis

Mortis: Please sit down you appear to be very weak you can trust us.

Aelita: You know Elven? How did you know that I also knew it?

Mortis: My young child it was mealy a lucky guess, please sit down and we can talk more.

Aelita: Yes wise one but who are you and where are we?

Mortis: Dragon city, my elven princess I suggest we continue this conversation in common

Aelita: Yes ancient one but you still haven't told me how you know this language.

Mortis: I know it because I am a dragon priest, one of the last ones in fact. This is the ancient language of the dragons and the dragon booster. I will teach all of you how to speak fluently enough to where the dragons will respond. Beau, Wyldfyr, Cyrano, and Fracshun have respected this conversation and have not spoken. Artha and the others do not know of this yet.

Aelita: Thank you.


End file.
